helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello! Project Fantasy SYMPHONY Audition
Hello! Project Fantasy SYMPHONY Audition (ハロー！プロジェクトファンタジーシンフォニーオーディション) is an audition being held by Hello! Project Fantasy. It will take place from December 2, 2018 to April of 2019. The group will then be revealed in either May or June of 2019. The group that will be formed is a 16 member boy group named Symphony. It was announced that December 11, that any boys who failed the audition would be offered to join an entirely new training program. Even trainees who failed the audition have a chance to be transfered to the new training program as well. Audition Details *'Application Requirements:' *#Male, minimum of 13 years of age and maximum of 22 years of age by December 2, 2018 *#Must not currently be under contract with any agencies. *#Must have consent from legal guardian if under age. *'Application Deadline:' January 5, 2019 *'Total Applicants:' 39,000+ *'Training Camp Choreographer:' Rue Jackson and Miguel Staples *'Training Camp Singing Teacher:' Luke Yamagishi and Sasaki Yuya *'Training Camp Rap Instructor: '''Jung Hansol and Choi Junghee *'Broadcast:' TBA Audition Plan Out On the same day the audition was announced that blue-print for what the audition was revealed. *1st Round: Applications (December 2, 2018 - January 5, 2019) *2nd Round: Evaluations (January 12, 2019 - February 2, 2019) *3rd Round: Interviews (February 16, 2019 - March 2, 2019) *4th Round: Screening (March 16, 2019 - March 31, 2019) - International Audition is Merged in *5th Round: Training Camp (April 20, 2019 - April 24, 2019) *6th Round: Final Review (April 26, 2019) The 6th and 7th rounds while it will not feature any males taking part in the auditions it will be held to decided who shall be the selected winners. For any Fantasy Kenshuusei, Fantasy Rookies or Fantasy Mini's that want to audition, they will proceed straight to the Public Voting round. Any male trainee that is taking part in the audition confirmed their participation on Deceber 24. Kenshuusei= Fantasy Kenshuusei who confirmed that they are taking part in the audition are, along with their confirmed audition numbers: *(96) Lie Oliver (謊言 奧利弗: 17 Years Old) *(108) Xu Fai (許 輝: 20 Years Old) *(110) Andrew Shimamura (アンドリュー 島村: 18 Years Old) *(124) Hibi Haruko (日々 検索: 18 Years Old) *(136) Bo Jianjun (博 建軍: 16 Years Old) *(145) Miyaki Mokoto (宮崎 誠: 20 Years Old) *(148) Han Xiaojian (韓 小建: 17 Years Old) *(149) Kyun Yeonwoo (경 연우: 18 Years Old) *(156) Kwon Hakyeon(권 하현: 17 Years Old) *(160) Jonathan Kabuki (ジョナサン 歌舞伎: 14 Years Old) *(162) Murakami Manato (村上 馬能区: 15 Years Old) *(164) Lai Zhangjian (赖 张謇: 18 Years Old) *(179) Ikuta Toransuke (生田 虎之介: 15 Years Old) *(183) Park Jinwoo (박 진우: 17 Years Old) *(186) Ozaki Ayano (尾崎 綾乃: 19 Years Old) *(195) Shirogami Shouzaki (白神 翔崎: 16 Years Old) *(202) Choi Hyungwon (최 형원: 19 Years Old) *(203) Lee Sunhyun (이 선현: 15 Years Old) *(409) Daniel Joo (다니엘 주: 15 Years Old) *{457) Ichikawa Ichigo (市川 一護: 17 Years Old) |-|Rookies= Fantasy Rookies who confirmed that they are taking part in the audition are, along with their confirmed audition numbers: *(34) Sato Mizuki (佐藤 水木: 17 Years Old) *(50) Matsuoka Nara (松岡 奈良: 17 Years Old) *(103) Kato Akari (加藤 あかり: 15 Years Old) *(122) Okura Satoshi (大倉 聡: 15 Years Old) *(144) Okamoto Hakuro (岡本 白馬: 16 Years Old) *(209) Yabuki Tachi (矢吹 泰地: 18 Years Old) *(221) Taniguchi Sei (谷口 西: 13 Years Old) *(222) Watanabe Yuu (渡辺 ゆう: 14 Years Old) *(240) Haga Keito (海岸 系に: 19 Years Old) *(259) Hirate Yuno (平手 ゆの: 16 Years Old) *(309) Ko Jihoon (고 지훈: 14 Years Old) *(316) Sato Aoi (佐藤 赤音: 19 Years Old) *(348) Kodai Denki (小大 電気: 13 Years Old) *(403) Kamalanan Chakrabonse "Kaze" (เกมัลน่าน ชะกระฮาป่าดชม: 17 Years Old) |-|Mini= Fantasy Mini who confirmed that they are taking part in the audition are, along with their confirmed audition numbers: *(12) Karada Itsuki (体 樹: 15 Years Old) *(48) Uehara Iwane (上原 岩根: 14 Years Old) *(104) Kono Rio (河野 梨央: 14 Years Old) *(199) Okamoto Gyo (岡本 餃: 16 Years Old) *(248) Sasaki Touma (佐々木 斗真: 15 Years Old) *(349) Hiroshige Sora (広重 太陽: 15 Years Old) International Audition Plan Out * 1st Round: Open Audition Round 1 (December 3, 2018 - January 4, 2019) * 2nd Round: Selected Audition Round 2 (January 12 - February 2) * 3rd Round: Interviews (February 23 - March 9) * 4th Round: Online Voting (March 16, 2019 - March 31, 2019) - Audition moved into the Japan Audition In-Japan Audition Version 1st Round The first round which is the applicatin round will be open from December 2, 2018 to January 5, 2019. 2nd Round On January 12, the second round began, in this round, all applicants were tasked to have evaluations and to perform a song and dance. On February 3, it was announced that the second round was completed and that they will be informing the auditionees that have passed onto the third round. 3rd Round On February 16, the third round began, all applicants would be having interviews with Hello! Project Staff that are in charge of the audition. On March 3, it was announced that the third round was complted and that they will be informing auditionees that have passed onto the fourth round. International Audition Version International 1st Round On December 3, 2019 to January 4, 2019, their will be several countries that will be holding auditions as well. They are: * USA, Hawaii, Honolulu (December 2) - Suzuki Takashi and Oda Meriko as Special Judges '(28 passed)' * USA, Michigan, Grand Rapids (December 2) - Hirose Ken and Adam Wu as Special Judges '(14 passed)' * USA, Florida, Ohio (December 3) - Hirose Ken and Wadam Wu as Special Judges '(12 Passed)' * USA, California, Los Angeles (December 3) - Sasaki Yuya and Wada Akari as Special Judges '(31 Passed)' * USA, Texas, Houston (December 8) - Suzuki Takashi and Adam Wu as Special Judges '(24 Passed)' * Canada, Ontario, Toronto (December 8) - Miguel Staples ad Mason Grace as Special Judges '(28 Passed)' * Canada, British Columbia, Vancouver (December 9) - Miguel Staples and Mason Grace as Special Judges '(16 Passed)' * South Korea, Seoul (December 9) - Jung Hansol and Choi Junghee as Special Judges '(11 Passed)' * South Korea, Busan (December 9) - Jang Taeyoon and Cha Daeyoung as Special Judges '(21 Passed)' * China, Bejing (December 10) - Bo Xi Tao and Zhang Xi Chan as Special Judges '(30 Passed)' * China, Hong Kong (December 15) - Bo Xi Tao and Zhang Xi Chan as Special Judges '(18 Passed)' * Australia, Sydney (January 2) - Hirose Ken and Miguel Staples as Special Judges '(12 Passed)' * Australia, Sydney (January 3) - Mason Grace and Cha Daeyoung as Special Judges '(18 Passed)' * England, London (January 3) - Jung Hansol and Wada Akari as Special Judges '(21 Passed)' * USA, California, Los Angeles (January 4) - All A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T members as Special Judges '(38 Passed)' Several members from those countries will also be appearing as special judges as well. A total of 322 international auditionees have passed onto the second round. On January 5, it was announced that they will begin their second round of the international audtion next week. International 2nd Round On January 12, the second round of the international auditon will begin. In this round the applicants that have passed onto this round will have a online interview with the heads of the audition in which they will be given a song to sing and a song to dance to on the spot. It will run from January 12 to February 2. * Song: ** Koko ni Tomaru ~My days with you~ by MON.ST@R ** Sakura no Ki by First Class * Dance: ** GRAND LOVE GAME!! by A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T ** Silly Boy by King of Clovers The International 2nd Round will look like this: * January 12: USA Online Interview Part 1 (Hawaii, Michigan, Florida, Applicants) '(24 Passed)' * January 13: South Korea Online Interview (Seoul, Busan Applicants) '(12 Passed)' * January 19: China Online Interview (Beijing, Hong Kong Applicants) '(20 Passed)' * January 20: Canada Online Interview (Ontario and British Columbia Applicants) '(19 Passed)' * January 26: England Online Interview (London Applicants) '(8 Passed)' * January 27: Australia Online Interview (Sydney Applicants) '(15 Passed)' * February 2: USA Online Interview Part 2 (California, Texas Applicants) '(30 Passed)' A total of 128 international auditionees have passed onto the third round. International 3rd Round On February 23, the third round began, in this round the candidates were all interviewed. On March 9, it was announced that the third round was completed and that all those that have passed the thrid round will be moved into a merged audition alongside the Japanese candidates. Merged Audition Round (4-7) Merged 4th Round On March 16, the fourth round began, in this round, all profiles were then taken and further screened to see who shall pass onto the training camp. On April 1, it was announced that the fourth round was completed and that all the candidates that have passed onto the next round will be notified. Merged 5th Round (Final & Training Camp) On April 2, it was announced that a total of 56 candidates have passed onto this stage of the audition. Their is a total of three groups of candidates: Trainees, Japanese Auditionees, and International Auditionees. Each batch will be revealed a day after another. With the trainees being revealed first. Trainee Batch= All the trainees were revealed on April 2. They are listed in order of audition number, not by age. |-|Japanese Batch= All the trainees were revealed on April 3. They are listed in order of audition number, not by age. |-|International Batch= All the trainees were revealed on April 4. They are listed in order of audition number, not by age. On April 5, after all three groupings of finalists were revealed, it was announced that all the boys will be seperated into four groups and will perform a song or routine in those groups. On April 20, all the finalists were placed in one of the four units and began practsiing for their final evaluation on April 24. Serendipity= *Group Type: Dance *Dance to Perform: Instruction and New Rules - Group Choreographed *'Leader:' Cassian Hong *'Center:' Lee Taeseon *'Main Dancers:' Kim Jinhyung, Lee Taeseon, Okamoto Gyo, Ashton Murayama *'Lead Dancers:' Cassian Hong, Nathan Sakamoto, Zhang Huntzing, Kim Hwanwong, Taniguchi Sei *'Sub-Dancers:' Tsui Aoi, Abe Mark, Kaze, Watanabe Yuu, Zhou Wangmin |-|Euphoria= *Group Type: Vocal *Song to Perform: Kono Haru no Tenki to Onaji Kurai Shinsen'na Watashitachi no Ai ga Dekimasu ka? - By: A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T *'Leader:' Lie Oliver *'Center:' Joo Eunwoo *'Main Vocal:' James Watanabe, Yabuki Tachi, Lie Oliver, Son Jaebeom *'Lead Vocal:' Nakai Setsuna, Park Jinwoo, Nathaniel Seo, Kato Akari, Joo Eunwoo *'Sub-Vocal:' Miyaki Mokoto, Ryan Umemoto, Lee Zhangwei, Sasaki Touma, Kodai Denki |-|Singularity= *Group Type: Rap *Rap to Perform: Start a Fire - Self Composed and Written *'Leader': Choi Hyungwon *'Center': Bobby Black *'Main Rapper:' Bobby Black, Shinoda Akari, Brandon Hwang, Wang Liqiang *'Lead Rapper:' Choi Hyungwon, Yokoyama Meru, hang Longguo, Jung Soobin, Jaxon Dallas *'Sub-Rapper:' Sato Haruka, Christian Kwon, Aspen Loveric, Kim Ryujin, Micheal Kawamoto |-|Epiphany= *Group Type: Performance *Performance: Written in the Sky - Self Composed and Written *'Leader:' Xu Fai *'Center:' Mizuno Tori *'Main Performer:' Tanimoto Rei, Mizuno Tori, Kim Seokmin, Jacob Kim *'Lead Performer:' Nakamoto Yuya, Drew Hoshino, Matsumura Koroko, Ichikawa Ichigo, Sashihara Rei *'Sub-Performer:' Yokohama Ren, Xu Fai, Mahiro Kenta, Ko Jihoon, Wang Xiuyang Results On April 28, it was revealed that they have selected the members for Symphony and that the group will appear as a group on May 1, 2019. On May 1, sixteen winners were announced, they are: *Nakai Setsuna (中井 刹那: 21 Years Old) *Shinoda Akari (篠田 赤里: 20 Years Old) *Cassian Hong (张嘉 洪: 20 Years Old) *Kim Jinhyung (김 진형: 20 Years Old) *Drew Hoshino (描 星野: 20 Years Old) *James Watanabe (ジェームズ 渡辺: 19 Years Old) *Choi Hyungwon (최 형원: 19 Years Old) *Yokoyama Meru (横山 芽瑠: 19 Years Old) *Chang Longguo (常 隆国: 18 Years Old) *Tanimoto Rei (谷本 禮): 18 Years Old) *Park Jinwoo (박 진우: 18 Years Old) *Mizuno Tori (水野 トリ: 18 Years Old) *Lee Taeseon (이 태선): 17 Years Old) *Ichikawa Ichigo (市川 一護: 17 Years Old) *Ashton Murayama (アシュトン 村山: 16 Years Old) *Son Jaebeom (손 재범: 15 Years Old) Notable Participants Notable Japanese Participants (Rounds 1-3) * '''Ishiyama Kazumi': had made it up to the second but was eliminated on that round. He was then scouted and joined Fantasy Kenshuusei on March 3, 2019. ** He was previously a trainee under Johnny's Entertainmet from 2017-2018 in which he left in early 2018. He was previously a child actor. * Shinobu Katsuki: had made it up to the second but was eliminated on that round. He was then scouted and joined Fantasy Kenshuusei on March 3, 2019. * Suzuki Aaron: '''had made it up to the third round, but was elimniated on that round. He was then added to Fantasy Rookies on April 6, 2019. * '''Shimazaki Fuuto: '''had made it up to the third round, but was elimniated on that round. He was then added to Fantasy Rookies on April 6, 2019. ** He was previously a trainee under Avex Entertainment from 2016-2018. He left in late 2018. * '''Takino Kai: '''had made it up to the third round, but was elimniated on that round. He was then added to Fantasy Rookies on April 6, 2019. ** He was added to CROWN on July 9, 2019. Notable International Participants (Rounds 1-3) * '''Kim Hanbin: had made it up to the second but was eliminated on that round. He was then scouted and joined Fantasy Kenshuusei on March 3, 2019. ** He was previously a trainee under YG Entertainment from 2014-2018, and a Fantagio Trainee from 2011-2014. ** He was added to CROWN on July 9, 2019. * Meng Ringo: had made it up to the second round but was eliminated on that round. He was then scouted and joined Fantasy Kenshuusei on March 3, 2019. * Son Soobin: '''had made it up to the third round, but was elimniated on that round. He was then added to Fantasy Rookies on April 6, 2019. * '''Tsukamoto Maro: has made it to the third round but was eleminated on that round. He was then scouted to join Fantasy Mini on June 1, 2019. Notable Final Round Participants * On May 3, it was announced that all the finalists have been offered a chance to train under Hello! Project Fantasy, but under a new training program. By May 4, all the finalists that were not already exsisting trainees have confirmed their participation and will be revealed as new trainees sometime in May. ** On May 31, all the boy finalists appeared as trainees under Fantasy Select. *** Yokohama Ren and Kim Hwanwong: were announced as members of CROWN on July 7, 2019. *** Sato Haruka: '''He later on left Fantasy Select on January 2, 2020. *** '''Bobby Black, Zhang Huntzing and Jung Soobin: '''were announced as members of N.O.I.R on February 1, 2020. *** '''Tsui Aoi: '''He left Fantasy Select on February 3, 2020. ** '''Miyaki Makoto: He was added to CROWN on July 9, 2019. ** '''Lie Oliver: '''He was added to CROWN on July 9, 2019. Trivia * A staff member said that on the first day of online applications, they received more then 39,000 applicant forms, shutting down the companies server for more than 2 hours. * Trainees that are apart of any pre-debut units or indie units are not allowed to audition. So that means that BOYS MISSION, H!PF2018B, and Daylight can't apply. * Any member that fails the audition might be scouted by the company to join either Fantasy Rookies or Fantasy Kenshuusei if they company sees fit.